danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hell 8
GAAAAAHHHH This stage is miserable. Completely and utterly miserable. The only saving grace is the first screen, and the boss. Everything else is pure torture. Don't even get me started on the double-Big enemy screen. *SHUDDERS* The boss is only annoying if he parks his ass in the corner. If not, just make him constantly fire to the right and in the complete wrong direction to where your characters are. Honestly, he'd be even easier if he DID aim his attacks. Maybe Ha66ii knew that. Sadistic bastard. So THAT'S the path to the giant fuck off hell palace. I'm terrified. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:42, August 5, 2016 (UTC) That's funny. I actually found this stage rather easy in my opinion if you have a ranged class in handy. You just need elemental weapons, avoid thunder weapons on the Grey Big Mask Eel, and avoid fire weapons on the Grey Big Mask Eel. Have some Black Crystal 6's in handy and a high slow ice weapon with Aquamarine 6 and you should be fine. Green stones for Priests make Cyan Triangle Snakes like feathers. Bait strategy can be used on both of them, but you have to be quick with the Grey Big Mask Eel. Boss can be blended in with its younger cousins, but they're all easy to take out to locate the boss. Boss shouldn't even take a couple seconds to defeat with Spark Claw 6's (or even quicker with the upcoming Spark Cestus 8's). This stage can be a nightmare if you rely on melees to do all of the attacking (and ofc without any kind of defence), however, you can activate the Lightsaber, then drag it to the Grey Big Mask Eel, or the Flame Blade (Flame GreatSword upcoming soon) to the Grey Big Diamond Germ. RedHardcore (talk) 00:01, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :My only piss piddler with this level are the big enemies. I can deal with the mobs easily. It's the fact that the big enemies can't be frozen and have really long range attacks. Well, the diamond germ does. The Eel makes the most of its range regardless. At least Hell 2 let you freeze the bastard enemies if you were lucky. And they didn't move, so even if you couldn't getting to a safespot is easy. Since these big enemies MOVE, it makes finding a safespot a nightmare. For the germs, you have to constantly move around to get into cover, while the Germ follows you. And for the eel, Christ, they may as well play the Benny Hill theme while that thing chases you down. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:45, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Naww. I don't understand why this stage is rated 10/10 on the Ultimate Guide. I rate 8.5 at tops. The snakes are so stupidly weak that they'll just die before they get to you, Baiting the giant Germ is easier than baiting the trees on Hell 2 because there's no massive amount of enemies to serve as meatshields. The only real danger is the Grey Big Mask Eel but its super deadly fire attack cannot pierce terrain, so use the extensions on each side of the map to your advantage. The only hard part is the fourth screen containing both enemies and it's not the combined power of the enemies which is the problem, its their resistances. They both share no resistances to ice and Poison but Poison is essentially useless at this point against enemies. Ice weapons tend to be poor in damage at this point. This isn't the days of the Ice Meteor anymore! Nvm, I just rekt the eel with the Ice Meteor, lol. The boss is a joke. It has a powerful attack but if you have even the slightest range, you can react to its slow moving pink play button of death. They should rename the Spike attack to "Play Button" Along with its glass (not) cannon reinforcements (Since even Black Stones help resist most of their damage) I don't see what everyone is freaking out about. At the rate we're going, we're gonna see some more stupidly overpowered weaponry to smoosh the future enemies. I ain't kidding, the Needle Cestus is stupidly overpowered. Cazaam (talk) 06:02, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Two things got me through this stage: Lightning 7 and Indra Arrow 6. Because of the fact that the snakes are highly resistant to Physical attacks, I couldn't heal that well with my Boxer or Gladiator. So, I had to use the Critical's/Berserk Card 6 combination in order to tear through them. Lightning 7 cut through the snakes like a hot knife through butter, and the Indra Arrow 6 pretty much took care of the big enemies. The only tough part on my end was trying to kill the boss, but even with the Physical resistance, my melees were still able to do 400-3000 damage to it. Omega16 (Talk) 00:15, August 12, 2016 (UTC)